star_wars_dark_timesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Obsidian Ring
"the Family and only the Family" Obsidian Ring Creed The Obsidian Ring '''was a criminal organization operating out of the Myto Oversector. Primarily dealing in spice and various narcotics, the Obsidian Ring was the major supplier of illicit drugs along Myto's Arrow. Comprised primarily of former Pyke Syndicate gangsters, the Obsidian Ring operated out of the irradiated mines of Naradah Secundus. '''History Formation The Obsidian Ring was formed at some point in 47 BBY following a dispute between Lom Pyke and Tem Quan-Ti. Quan-Ti, a capo running operations in the Mid Rim, was a staunch traditionalist and opposed to the direction Lom was leading the Syndicate. Particularly displeased with Lom's consumption of spice, Quan-Ti openly criticized the leadership of the Syndicate on several occasions. Despite having taken oaths of loyalty to Lom and the Syndicate, he repeatedly ignored or outright disobeyed orders. Tensions boiled over after Quan-Ti and his associates supposedly sabotaged a potential business agreement between the Syndicate and Corrilean Exchange. Sensing a civil war brewing, Lom exiled Quan-Ti and his underlings under pain of death. Arrival in Myto Following their exile, Quan-Ti led the fledgling Ring to the Myto sector. Far removed from Oba Diah and along a major hyperlane, the Myto sector was an ideal location. In addition, the irradiated planet Naradah Secundus contained significant veins of various spice varieties. With their combined knowledge from decades in the Pyke Syndicate, Quan-Ti and his cohort quickly took root in the sector's illicit drug trade. Allying with Nyb's smuggling operation, the Arrow Runners, the Ring gained a massive advantage over its competitors. By 34 BBY, the Ring either eliminated or absorbed every other spice operation until they were the sole large-scale producer. The Clone Wars The Obsidian Ring continued to operate throughout the Clone Wars. Largely ignored by both sides, the Ring saw substantial growth during the war. When news of Lom Pyke's death reached Quan-Ti, he was said to have jumped on his desk and danced with glee. Age of the Empire The Obsidian Ring continued operation following the dissolution of the Galactic Republic and the formation of the Empire. Operations The Obsidian Ring was primarily focused on the mining, refinement, and production of spice and various other illicit drugs. From the mines on Naradah Secundus, the Ring extracted raw spice through slave labor. Processing and refinement took place in the mine, with the final product being shipped off-planet. The Ring often employed Arrow Runner smugglers to deliver their supply to spice dens across the oversector. While spice peddling was their main source of income, the Ring also ran a number of side operations. Gambling dens, prostitution, extortion, racketeering and more raked in thousands of credits annually. Alliances and rivalries The Obsidian Ring worked closely with Nyb's Arrow Runners. Viewed by many as the premier smuggling operation in Myto, the Ring trusted the Runners to deliver their products swiftly and safely. This association naturally put them at odds with the Black Kryats, and Ring triggermen were quick to retaliate if their goods were damaged by them. The Rings continually vied for control of the spice trade in the oversector. Competitor operations were constantly arising, and the Rings would act quickly to either absorb these groups or eliminate them. It was not uncommon for up-and-coming spice lords to die in bombings or be wiped out by a hit squad.